Jack's 1 Fan
by greyridinghood67
Summary: when jack goes to the human world for scaring on halloween he meets someone quite odd! a girl with all the right talents for scarin! so he agrees to let this girl go scaring with him for the rest of halooween and then go back to halloween for awhile! i wont steal jack away but there WILL be some romance between some characters something new not worn out THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC LOVE
1. Chapter 1 REALLY AN INTRODUCTION!

**Jack's #1 Fan**

**(A/N): Hey guys! My name is greyridinghood67. I got that name from I cloak I own (it looks red riding hoods from the Catherine Hardwicke version) 'cept it's grey not red, hence the name = D. this is my first fanfiction so reviews and recommendations are welcome with open arms. I know there will be flames but plese keep them at a minimum please. One of my favorites fanfic writers has decided to stop writing because of a malicious flame and I you check their account stories there's not even one freakin' story! Anyway I'm gonna get of my soap box here and let you read my first chapter of my passion of my life, Nightmare Before Christmas and let you enjoy Jack's #1 fan….. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's #1 Fan**

**(A/N): Hey guys! My name is greyridinghood67. I got that name from I cloak I own (it looks red riding hoods from the Catherine Hardwicke version) 'cept it's grey not red, hence the name = D. this is my first fanfiction so reviews and recommendations are welcome with open arms. I know there will be flames but plese keep them at a minimum please. One of my favorites fanfic writers has decided to stop writing because of a malicious flame and I you check their account stories there's not even one freakin' story! Anyway I'm gonna get of my soap box here and let you read my first chapter of my passion of my life, Nightmare Before Christmas and let you enjoy Jack's #1 fan…..**

* * *

**hello everyone its me greyridinghood67 my story Jacks number one fan will not allow me to post any mre chapters up and i have the next 4 ready so heres what im going to do i am going to open a new story with the same name and summary and all you will have to do is click on my name then click on the jacks #1 fan that says "number 2" ok? and to everyone who has looked at this story and liked it so far i am so so so sorry im sitting here with tears in my eyes as i write this i hate to do this i hope veryone will read the second try if they liked the first try i am so freaking sorry.**

**greyridinghood67 **


	3. Chapter 3:reallychap1 Meeting a Fan

Chapter 3: really chapter 1 "Meeting a Fan"

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! 'CEPT THE PLOT AND UNKNOWN CHARACTER! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO TIM BURTON THE GENIUS AND HIS PARTNER IN MAKING THE FILM HENRY SELICK!_

_(A/N) Hey Guys! I_ know this is Chapter 2 but it's really chapter 1! Isn't it confusing?! this is the chapter where the story start so it shall be a long confusing road ahead! I thought i might say a few things before we got started. this is my first FANFIC! i _will _talk back to some of my reviewers which brings me to: _newestnightmare, thank you for your review i will try to make it funny just for you ok?_i know some people give cookies but not me! i give out jack skellington lollipops! so_ newestnightmare,_ here's a lollipop! oh and also my story are unbetaed i _am _still looking for one so if anyone would like to be my beta just ask in the reviews k? im thinking about one of my friends on here but the slots still open. okay so on with the story! = D

it was two years after the christmas incident. jack skellington was crouched on the carpeted floor of a yellow painted room. ther was not much in the room except for a bed and a too full bookcase. jack chuckled at that, he loved to read too. jack sprang landing on part of the bedpost. the bed creaked slightly making the child in it moan. he looked down and there was a young girl not a child but not a teenager. she had brown hair that had blue tips at the bottom. the rest is what surprised him. the girl was holding HIM. it was a doll that looked like him she had a pillow that looked like HIM. a shirt that had HIM on it and pants that had HIM on them. this shocked jack very deeply. how did this child know who he was? she sat up suddenly gasping, "whoa! what horrible nightmare! lets do it again!" this shocked jack more than anything. no child ever liked nightmares. ever. this one does... one side of his brain argued with the other. jack hadn't been paying attention so when the girl spun around to face him suddenly it took him aback for a moment. "DUSTIN! I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU CAME IN MY ROOM ONE MORE TIME I WOULD-" and she stopped finally realizing who was in her room. "you're not Dustin."

(A/N) so what do you think? sorry its so short whats two pages in my notebook is this. im truly sorry in the delay in getting this up fanfic had been giving me some crap about it. but excuse excuses so terribly soory and hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* greyridinghood67 *

THIS IS HALLOWEEN!


	4. Chapter 4 AUTHOR NOTE!

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**OKAY I KNOW EVERYONE JUST FLIPPED OUT IN FEAR THAT I WAS CLOSING THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY IM NOT. NO OF COURSE NOT! I JUST WANTED TO TELL MY VIEWERS I START SCHOOL TOMORROW SO I WON'T POST 5 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I **_**WILL **_**THOUGH TRY TO POST ON EA DAY FOR ALL MY STORIES. OKAY THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**greyridinghood67**


	5. Chapter 5

Author note!

Hey guys its me just wanted to apologize about not updating for awhile I was getting settled into the new school year. I will try to update more and more as I get more situated. I promise ill update on ALL my stories and was planning on it today but got a review from someone and it just killed me. I am thinking of taking down ALL of my oneshots, jacks liftoff, jack doll, locks girlfriend and maybe one or two of my stories maybe jacks #1 fan and, TNBC sallys pov. If you guys care or not and if you do or don't want me to take down any of them go to my page and vote on the polls there will be a separate one for each thing im thinking about taking down. Thank you and please go vote.

greyridinghood67


	6. Chapter 6

Hey wazzup party people! You would not believe how boring it is in north Carolina today its labor day still and no one out and about and everythings closed and there only playing those old specials so I thought that I would work on ALL my stories which you should read if you haven't oh I also wanted to thank,

S87griffin

For favoriting (is that a word?) all my stories adding them to his alert list, and following them I would also like to thank,

Mojo-jojo

TigerDiva10

for reviewing on 400 years

GodlyJewel

For reviewing on black death chocolate chip cookies

Newestnightmare

Hungergameslover67

Mrs. Skellington

For reviewing on jacks number 1 fan

Lazuna

For reviewing on jacks liftoff

XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX

For reviewing on Locks Girlfriend

Alison

Nightmare godess

Akari-chan'96

For reviewing on Mordred's lullaby

Psychovampirefreak

For reviewing on the cowgirl and her horse

Rainbow tiger72

For reviewing on the TNBC: Sally's POV

Mrs. Smiles

. .Embers.

For reviewing on love at first shipwreck


End file.
